


Sweet Home

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip takes Hoshi to the state where he was born. (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The sounds of crickets filled the starry night sky. Hoshi gripped her high heels and held onto Trip, nervous of the things that go bump, and squish, in the night. Trip grinned at his newly wedded wife and kissed her messy, raven black hair.

They walked along the sandy beach and listened to the animals breaking the stillness of the night. It was so dark and they had been walking so long that Hoshi could not remember why they were out in the pitch black.

"So, this is where you lived before your family moved to Florida?" Hoshi asked, shattering the silence like ice.

Trip nodded slowly but realized that she couldn't see him in the dark.

Her husband drawled out, "Sweet home, Alabama."

Hoshi gave him a small whack on the arm as they strolled along the sandy beach.


End file.
